Assassin's
by kaymon3
Summary: The Uzumaki family have been Assassin's for century's with Kyuubi taking over from his father but when tragedy occurs the Naruto must take up his lineage and learn how to master his powers before it is too late. Will he be able to save his family and friends from the upcoming disaster or will evil win? Rated M for later chapters with eventual NarutoXSasuke and KyuubiXItachi
1. The end at the beginning

A/N Hey folks. Me and my brother been playing too much Assassin's creed and drinking too many energy drinks as of late and for those of you who've played Assassin's creed you can tell that this story is based loosely on it. The plot bunny's that live in our brains decided to wake up after hibernating for a while so we can write again.

Anyway, we unfortunately don't own Naruto or any of the other characters in the story but there are some characters we wouldn't want to own anyway won't name any...*cough* Sakura *cough*... Anyway please enjoy.

Chapter one: The End At The Beginning.

Sand 1500. Age 22

The figure ran along the cobbled streets of Sand in blind panic and desperation. He turned a corner and skidded to a stop as he reached a dead end. He swung round in the hope that there was still time to back out of the alleyway and came face to face with what would be his end.

Backing up against the wall the figure sighed, well, if he was going to go down he was going to take some of these bastards with him.

Drawing his sword, the figure faced his demise with courage, an explosion of metal filled the air as swords were swung at the figure. He dodged an attack and cut a deep gash in the man's lower back causing him to fall in agony onto the blood washed street. The figure lent against the wall to try to catch his breath and out of the corner of his eye he could see the next lot of guards coming his way. He disposed of them easily, however his luck would not last. The figure lost the grip on his sword and a guard knocked it out of his hand, which flew onto a body lying not too far away. The figure stepped backwards, tripped and fell to the ground in a tangle of bodies.

He hissed as he was grabbed by his hair by a large burly guard who spat at him, "I've been waiting for this day boy," and flung him forward into the awaiting jail cart.

The cart jumped and bounced over every cobble as it made its way to the tower which was to be the last place the cloaked figure would ever see. The cart juddered to a stop and a pale hand reached in to grab the boy's hair only to come close to his mouth, and the boy taking his chance to escape bit down hard enough on the man's lip to draw blood. The hand retreated as the figure jumped up and made for the door and dodged a fist that attempted to connect with his chest.

As the figure sprinted away he didn't notice the dark figure behind him that caught his arm and sent him flying into a wall. Coughing blood the figure tried to get up but found himself constrained as on either side were two guards that held him by the arms, preventing him from escaping. As he struggled the dark figure stepped out of the shadows and walked up to him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here then? A little fox that lost his way?" With a smirk plastered on his face he lifted a fist and slammed it into the struggling figure's stomach before grabbing his face so that he could see the fear in his eyes and was surprised when he saw they were calm and collected. Infuriated, he raised his hand and brought it down hard on the boy's scarred cheek.

"You could of been so much more than this, a petty assassin... you could of been a king! But no you had to go and run after that raven haired bitch which is why I had to have him killed!" At the man's words the figure started struggling again. "No point struggling your done for...take him to the cells."

The guards nodded before dragging the struggling figure to his cell kicking and screaming all the way. The man smirked as he watched the struggle before turning to the smaller man beside him and raised an eyebrow.

"I was wondering if I could torture him before he's hanged sir," said the dark figure.

"No," said the smaller man defiantly.

"Why he killed him? He killed my lover!"

"No. He may of killed your lover but he did it quickly and he would've felt no pain."

"And that makes it alright?! He still killed HIM?!"

"Listen to me snake because I'm only going to say this once!" The man exploded. "Kabuto went against my orders so he was already a dead man walking, you should feel grateful that he offered him a quick death unlike Kabuto did to his lover!" The man spat out the last word and turned away back his carriage.

The plain grey ceiling was the first thing the figure's azure eyes saw when he awoke. He groaned as he rolled over and tentatively touched his head, grimacing when he felt the bloodied clump. Damn guards, he thought.

Sighing, he clambered to his feet and looked around the plain cell. It was nothing special, just four grey stone walls on which one had bars which highlighted the prisoner's predicament but gave an amazing view of the city.

He bent down and picked up the three legged stool which was one of the few pieces of furniture in the room along with a cot filled with straw and a small wooden box on which stood a glass of water, half a loaf of bread and some cheese.

He took the stool and placed it by the window and then carefully retrieved the food from the box. He sat down and ate slowly, devouring and savouring the food, taking measured bites to make it last longer. If he was right he only had a couple of hours before the hanging. Suppose it could have been worse, he thought.

After eating he just sat and stared at the city beneath him and began to recall all the happy memories he had back when everything was easy and carefree in his life. When there was no trouble and he was just a normal boy doing normal things.

He sighed as he stood up and began to pace the small room in the hope that it would stop him remembering his old life. He didn't want to remember, it hurt too much. Remembering meant thinking of everybody that had sacrificed their life to save him. So many people dead because of him. "Well, if I don't face them now I'm never going to get another chance," he said in a moment of clarity.

He returned to the stool and continued staring out the window. As he did this he began to go back to the time when his friends were alive and so were his teachers. Back to a time when everything was simple and it was just him and his friends and family living their lives together...

A/N

E- What d'ya think? Please review, god knows we need all the help we can get and I wanna thank my friend Katie for being my human spellchecker I can't thank you enough buddy.

H- chapter two will be up soon to satisfy you hungry readers!

E+H- Till then folks.


	2. The beginning of the end

A/N

E- A huge thank you to those who've come back.

H- Yup, we don't own Naruto in any way shape or form.

E- Enjoy!

Chapter two: The beginning of the end.

Sand 1492 age 16

A small figure ran across the rooftops of Sand in an attempt to keep up with the red haired boy that was running through the street beneath him. The red head took a left causing the figure to stumble slightly before he quickly regained his posture. He saw the boy look over his shoulder to see if he'd lost him, looking positive he had slowed the pace to a walk and smirked. The figure leapt from the building and landed silently not far from the boy he'd been chasing, creeping quietly closer to the boy the figure prepared to tackle him...Three...Two...One...The figure jumped and wrapped his small arms round the boys legs causing him to trip and fall face first into the straw that littered the street. The figure sat atop the boys chest and grabbed his arms so that he couldn't move. Looking up the red head stared with wide unbelieving eyes, how the hell did he get so damn close?

"Surrender?" The figure asked.

"Damn it," the red head uttered, struggling in the figure's hold. Looking down and smirking at the boy squirming underneath him the figure spoke again,

"Come on don't be a sore loser, anyway it's the first time I've won against you so give me a break."

"Fine, fine, I surrender" the red head sighed, "now get the hell off me father wants to see us." Nodding, the figure scrambled to his feet and held out a hand for his older brother, who took the hand and let himself be helped up before leading the way for his younger sibling. Looking up at his older brother he couldn't help but stare in wonder at him he was perfect in every way well...except for his anger at times.

Kyuubi Uzumaki the eldest child of the Uzumaki family, and his role model. Thinking back he couldn't remember Kyuubi doing anything bad, he was always so calm and gentle around his family and friends but cold and hard to any strangers. It always amazed him how he was able to keep his anger under control even when something terrible had happened, like this morning when he'd been involved in a street fight. He hadn't shouted at him or even raised his voice. Kyuubi was taller than him by about a foot but at this age it was only to be expected. He was only sixteen after all and Kyuubi was eighteen, oh well he'd catch up eventually. He loved the way Kyuubi's fiery red hair stood out in a crowd, but somehow he couldn't imagine him any other way. With his dark maroon eyes, tanned skin, red hair and his light build he could understand why every girl in the district was after him. How could he ever compare with that he sighed.

Hearing a sigh come from his side, Kyuubi looked down on his younger brother and could tell his mind was elsewhere. Chuckling slightly, he remembered when he was eleven; God he was a handful always tearing about all over the place. He smiled as he remembered when the blonde was out with friends and a thief stole their money, he'd chased them all the way through the district. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at his brother. Naruto Uzumaki the youngest child in the family at only sixteen but he was smarter than most of the guards put together, the thought made Kyuubi chuckle. The sunshine blonde hair and bright azure eyes stood out amongst the crowd as Naruto walked ahead, hips swaying slightly, the slight build and flawless tanned skin completing the look.

Kyuubi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder causing the younger to pause and look up at him in confusion. Looking ahead Kyuubi could see two members of his team; they must be here to see me he thought. He grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him forward, not wanting the young blonde to be caught up in all of this. Naruto frowned as he passed the two men standing outside his home, wondering why on earth they would be there. Kyuubi continued to drag Naruto forward he could feel eyes looking at them. Kyuubi looked over his shoulder and could see his teammates watching them leave. Sighing, Kyuubi led Naruto to his room and sat him on the bed before speaking.

"Naruto, stay in your room, I'll come and get you later. Okay?"

"Why do I have to stay in my room?"

"Because I don't want you to get into any more trouble, and my friends are here to see me."

"Those two men that are downstairs?"

"Yes, so promise me you'll stay in your room till I come and get you."

"Okay I promise."

Kyuubi stood up and walked to the door before turning to Naruto, "Thank you". Naruto nodded, smiled and lay back on his bed and began to wonder what could be so important that his brother would have to hurry away for.

Kyuubi walked out into the backyard and motioned for his teammates to follow. Deidara and Sasori of the red sand, two of the hardest assassins around and the best people to have as friends with their carefree and lazy attitude when off the job, but when on...Urrrr... the thought made Kyuubi shiver. Deidara, Sasori had been working together for years when Kyuubi had joined them, but he quickly earned their trust and friendship. It honestly wasn't weird or awkward working with them... Well, sometimes it was. He laughed as he remembered when they had been late for a meeting and had turned up to the meeting sweaty and breathless not to mention Dei had a slight lime, and they'd both ended up turning rather red. He turned around and lent on a tree that sheltered him from the sums hot gaze. Sighing, he gave them both a measured stare before finally asking the question that had been bugging him since he had arrived home.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Sasori was the one to answer, "There's been a disturbance in Konoha and they want us to deal with it."

"What kind of disturbance?"

"Not the nice kind, apparently it resulted in the death of team three..."

Kyuubi winced at the information. Team three was one of the best teams you could ever get. Zabuza, Haku and Kisame were a bit of a mismatched group but one of the best, except for two other teams. Team two was made up of Kakashi, Iruka, Asuma and Kurenai and team one made up of Tobi, Diedara, Sasori and himself, so to be called out on a mission like this was pretty bad. Kyuubi ran a hand over his face and neck before looking back up at his friends.

"Where's Tobi?"

Deidara was first to speak, "He's getting a horse and cart ready as we speak."

Kyuubi nodded and looked up to Naruto's window before looking at Sasori and asking, "Could Naruto come with us?"

"Why he'd only get in the way," said Deidara.

"My dad has a business partner in Konoha called Fugaku Uchiha who would house Naruto. Not to mention that he likes a certain raven haired child that goes by the name Sasuke Uchiha. Plus, it would give us an excuse to get into Konoha if we get asked what we're doing right?"

Sasori seemed to ponder this for a moment before turning to Diedara who just shrugged his shoulders, turning back to Kyuubi he smiled and nodded. "Very well the boy can come." Kyuubi nodded before running into the house to tell Naruto the good news.

When Kyuubi entered Naruto's room the blonde was lying on the bed giggling as he read a letter from his beloved Sasuke. Kyuubi had promised to keep it a secret because he himself was dating the older Uchiha. Kyuubi looked up and stepped inside the room and was surprised to see the bed empty, him being momentarily distracted gave Naruto the perfect opportunity to strike and knock his brother to the floor. Scrambling up onto his feet Naruto aimed a kick at Kyuubi's head, the latter dodging just in time. Kyuubi growled and swiped his leg round and knocked Naruto off his feet. Taking his chance, Kyuubi straddled his brother and held his hands above his head in a vice like grip.

"You gonna do that again?" He growled in the blonde's ear.

"Serves you right for coming into my room unannounced."

"Suppose," Kyuubi stood up and offered his hand to his brother. "Get a bag and grab some clothes your coming with me."

"Wha...Where?"

"Konoha."

Naruto stood there gobsmacked, "Really? Honestly I can come with you?"

"Yes, I've cleared it with my friends and they said it's OK that you join our merry little band for a while."

Jumping up, Naruto hugged his brother and gave him a fifty whatt smile; Kyuubi chuckled and ruffled his little brother's sunshine blonde hair before pushing him away.

"Go. Get ready. Now!" He laughed as the blonde tripped over his own feet in his hurry to collect his things. Shaking his head, Kyuubi left the room and headed towards his father's study to tell him that Naruto would be joining him, Deidara, Sasori and Tobi on their trip to Konoha and that with his agreement he would send out a rider to the Uchiha residence to inform them of their coming to Konoha.

Later that night Minato, Kushina and Naruko walked the boys to the edge of town where the rest of team one was waiting for them. Before exiting the gates Kyuubi turned to his father and embraced him before pulling back and giving him a curt nod. Minato nodded back and looked at the young blonde that was hugging his twin, he looked at Kyuubi.

"Stay safe son, I don't want you coming back in a coffin you hear," Kyuubi nodded and laughed at his Father's blunt joke. "Keep an eye on him for me..." he said whilst looking at Naruto, "...and give this to Fugaku for me." Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at this but didn't question his father's orders. Naruto came and hugged his father next; hugging back Minato embraced his youngest son.

"You be careful alright, and don't go causing trouble for Fugaku."

"I won't," Naruto promised.

"Oh and take it easy with Sasuke, Fugaku asked me why he was limping so much last time you went round."

Naruto blushed tomato red at this which caused Kyuubi to laugh. This time it was Naruto's turn to laugh when his father turned on Kyuubi.

"I don't see what your laughing at Kyuubi the same goes for you as well."

Both of the boys began to blush and ran off as quick as they good with their bags before their father could embarrass them more.

The two Uzumaki's hurried to the awaiting horse and cart, a beetroot red colour in their cheeks. They placed their bags in the cart and secured them down and then clambered over to the front where Deidara, Sasori and Tobi were sat waiting for them. As soon as they were settled Tobi yanked the horse's reigns and the cart started to pull away from Sand. Naruto found himself looking back over his shoulder and could still see his parents and sister watching them leave. He raised a hand and waved, bidding them goodbye for now. Their trip to Konoha had begun. However, little did they know that the forces of evil were moving against them, it would only be a matter of time before everything they knew and loved would be destroyed.

A/N

E- I want to thank our beta Katie for helping out with everything.

H- Yeah thanks a lot

E- Don't forget to review


	3. Road trip - day one

A/N No Beta this time as we've had a little bit of a tiff at school but we should be back on track by the end of this week, so please don't hate with the ridiculous amount of mistakes that I'm sure there are there I just wanted to upload it.

Chapter three: Road trip – day one

1494 road to Konoha age 16

Naruto smiled as they pulled away from Sand, he'd miss his family while he was away but it'd be worth it to see Sasuke again, he hadn't seen the youngest Uchiha in almost a year. Sighing he remembered the time when he was round the Uchiha's house almost every two months with his father however lately work had stopped him from visiting and Naruto along with him. Kyuubi smirked as he saw his brothers dreamy smile it too had been a long time since he had saw they eldest Uchiha but not as long as Naruto, it had only been a few months for him but almost a year for Naru, he chuckled as he remembered the first time the two had met...It was love at first sight, you could tell the way they looked into each other's eyes it was un-miss able the connection that there was, they'd been together ever since first as friends then as lovers. Although they'd never actually told their mum and dad about it Naruko knew 'cause there's no way you can keep a secret from that girl but they'd never told their parents and for one good reason, Fugaku was dad's best friend and of course it would ruin the friendship between them and probably spoil many investments the two had together. The two Uzumaki's were knocked out of their daydreams by Sasori who smiled at the dream expressions written all over their faces before waking them by removing the bags they were laying on.

"Whoops, sorry" he chuckled as he was thrown a death glare by both boys.

Kyuubi shook his head as Sasori chucked the bags to Deidara who placed them on the floor; he got to his feet and held a hand out to his younger brother who was still on his back. Naruto noticed Kyuubi's hand and grabbed it before allowing himself to be pulled up to his feet, jumping down from the cart they walked towards Deidara and Sasori to help them set up camp for the night. As Kyuubi, Sasori and Deidara began to construct the tent that would house them for the night Tobi approached the young Uzumaki and laid a hand on his shoulder causing the latter to jump.

"Calm yourself it's only me"

"Please don't sneak up on me like that I could of hurt you" stated the young blonde.

"Really? You hurt me phaw don't sprout..."Before he had the chance to react the blonde had Tobi on the floor on arm pinned against his back the other trapped underneath him. The blonde planted a foot in the middle of Tobi's back to stop his struggling and gave a sharp tug on his arm causing the raven to let out a small gasp in discomfort.

Three heads turned as they heard their partner gasp they were poised ready to fight but stopped short when they saw the small blonde pinning Tobi to the ground. Shaking his head Kyuubi walked towards his brother and put his hand on his shoulder which caused Naruto to look up at him.

"Let him go Nar"

"He started it" the blonde accused not letting go of the ravens arm.

"Bet he did come on Nar let go and I'll give ya a spar"

"Really?" the blonde asked his eyes lighting up with the idea.

"Yeah come on" the red head promised before walking off into the middle of the cleaning. "Unless you're too chicken to fight."

"You're on" Naruto shouted before letting go of the ravens arm launching himself in his brothers direction.

Deidara chuckled as he bent down to Tobi's level. "You gotta admit the kids got style" he said pointing in the direction of sparing brothers.

"Yer suppose he needs a bit of practise though" the raven muttered.

"You know he could make a good one" Sasori started "The question is why had Kyuubi been keeping this a secret his brothers good we could use more like him."

Deidara just shrugged before getting to his feet "there has to be a good reason, and Kyuubi will tell us what that is when its time. Come on im hungry."

Sasori chuckled before giving his hand to Tobi to help him to his feet, the latter accepted and shook his head at his teammate's ability to change the subject like that.

Later that night four figures sat around the campfire with a awkward silence settled over them, Kyuubi looked to his teammates and the blank expressions.

"For god's sake what's eating all of you?!" he shouted standing up and walking over to the three figures. "You've been moody ever since Naruto took down Tobi and I want t know what the hell is wrong now or so help me ill string you all!"

The three boys looked at each other before Deidara sighed and looked up to the raving red head "It's about Naruto, you see we noticed that he's...you know the same as you and..."Before Deidara had the chance to finish the sentence the red head above him cut him off with a shout.

"No" not him not Naruto, I let them use me to get what they wanted and ever since I haven't been able to evade them and I want allow Naruto to get dragged into this sick game of theirs."

"You may not have a choice Kyuubi because if you don't tell them I will" Sasori started not giving him a chance to argue back. "You know how tight things have been lately and with the new deaths we need all the help we can get whether it be from old me to young children like Naruto. That boy could give use the edge we need to defeat our enemies, Kyuubi I know you don't like the idea but you've got no choice either you tell them or i do it makes no difference either way."

"You're an evil basted Sasori," the red head whispered quietly. "Please I beg you don't tell them about Naruto I want him to live a normal life like I never could. I missed growing up because I was taken from the family at the age of nine to learn to kill and manipulate my powers. Yea I want him to learn all that I have but I want him to do it in his own time not when someone else wants him to, do you understand?"

Sighing the smaller red head looked at his partners and back up at Kyuubi who was nervously waiting for an answer. Yes they were partners and yes they were best friends but he had his duty to leaf to consider what would happen if he failed to report this to the council? Would they all get the sack for withholding important information? Shaking his head and looking up at the worried red head above he sighed "fine I won't tell them but let us help you train him together we can get him to learn quicker and teach him how to master his powers ok?"

"Yes thank you" Kyuubi muttered relaxing now that he knew his younger brother was out of harm's way.

"excellent we start tomorrow" Sasori said before getting to his feet and placing a reassuring hand on Kyuubi's shoulder "don't worry I promise I won't tell anyone about this, now get some sleep you look dead beat" Kyuubi smiled a shaky smile before nodding and heading over to the large green tent they had put up that would house them for the following night to come.

A/N Reviews are welcome.


	4. Road trip - day two

Chapter four: Road trip – day two

1494 road to Konoha age 16

"Naruto get over here" Deidara shouted from near the cart. They had been packing their bags all morning and they were just about ready to go once the last few bags were packed. Naruto turned around from his spot at the edge of the clearing before turning and walking over to the other blonde.

"Stand there" Deidara pointed to a spot just left of the cart out of reach of it pulled away and grabbed Naruto's chin turning his face to get a good look at him. "Hummm" he pulled away before leaning in again and started prodding him, frowning he pulled up quickly and looked into Naruto's eyes "I think you're a good one you know that?"

"Ummm okay?"

"Yes and if you're as good as I think you are you won't have any trouble catching us up." Deidara turned quickly and hopped into the cart signalling Tobi to hit it.

"Oi, wait for me!" Naruto shouted as the cart raced of ahead pulling away faster than he could keep up. Stopping Naruto closed his eyes and searched inside himself for the strength he needed to catch up, when he opened his eyes he saw the world in a different light everything was brighter and clearer than it was before. Taking a breath he let his instincts guide him and lead him to where he needed to go.

Naruto sped through the undergrowth moving as if one with the forest, he felt the wind blowing through his hair the earth under his feet everything was wonderful and just as it should be. Smiling he burst through the forest edge and began to climb the mountain with the grace of a fox, each step thought out and planned well ahead, delicate movements allowing him to glide over the rocks ad become one with the mountain. He paused as he reached the top and allowed himself a few moments to admire the view, you could see all the way to Konoha from here it really was breathtaking, taking his eyes away from the small city in the distance he scanned the road for any sign of the cart. Spotting his prey he blonde burst into action scampering down the steep edge before him that sported a good then foot drop, sizing up his options the boy leapt forward and landed on a tree branch before swinging to the floor below. Pausing Naruto took one final look of the view before vanishing back into the undergrowth in hot pursuit of his brother.

Meanwhile in the cart:

"I'm not sure about this Dei, what if something happens dad'll kill me" Kyuubi whimpered as the thought entered his head of the various ways his father could dispose of him.

"Listen if he hasn't caught up by the time we get to the ridge we'll stop and wait for him deal?"The blonde replied in an attempt to sooth his older teammate.

"Ok" the red head sighed happy with the fact his little brother wouldn't get left behind. Yeah Naruto was strong but he doubted he'd survive out here, hell he probably wouldn't survive if he went to Konoha without him. Sasori took his attention off the two bickering boys in the back and focused instead on his surroundings seeing if he could see the young boy from his spot in the cart, he doubted but it didn't hurt to try. He was distracted however when the red head shouted.

"I'll bet you 300 florins that he catches us up before we reach the ridge."

"You're on" the blonde sitting beside him yelled back "I bet he won't make it...Sasori?"

"I bet he'll make it before we reach the pass."

"I'll bet he'll make it even before that" the three jumped as a new voice entered the debate, Deidara raised an eyebrow and stared at the raven.

"You know something we don't?"

"Nope"

"Fair enough let's see who gets rich" chuckling the four settled into a friendly silence as they rode out their trip each paying that Naruto would make it so they could get the dough.

Naruto burst out of the thicket and stopped just in time to stop himself falling over the edge, breathing heavily he looked out across the gap that spanned 15 foot in front of him. Catching his breath back he looked both ways finding no other ways other than jumping from rock to rock, Naruto closed his eyes thinking to himself it's just like jumping from roof to roof in Sand. Moving back to give himself a run up Naruto ran forward jumping off the edge of the cliff moving quickly from rock to rock before jumping to reach the last ledge. Grabbing onto the edge of the opposite side he pulled himself up, before moving into the trees watching them zip past as he ran through the small wood. Stopping at the edge he saw the cart turning round the corner and he ran down the hill only just managing not to fall over and disappeared into the last row of hedges.

Kyuubi frowned it had been over an hour and Naruto still hadn't caught up but it was still another hour before they would reach the ridge, he sighed loudly and turned round looking behind them for any sign of his brother. A scream from behind him made him turn to see Deidara fall off the edge cart followed by a blonde blur. Tobi pulled the cart to a stop and the three turned round to see Naruto pining Diedara to the floor.

"Damn it!" Sasori shouted slamming hit boot against the front of the cart, Kyuubi groaned loudly, and Deidara threw his head back and howled loudly. Naruto stood up and frowned at the four as Deidara stood up and pulled a large pouch out of his waistband and tossed it to Tobi watching as Kyuubi handed one over with a groan, and Sasori put it into his hand before moving to the back with a pout. Tobi smiled and opened the pouches putting half of one into another and closing it up with a smile.

"Naruto come here" he said patting the seat next to him, Naruto frowned but took the seat feeling his legs turn to jelly under him. Tobi smiled at him and handed over a pouch that he had just poured half into to him Naruto took it with wide eyes and a questioning look.

"Why?"

"For you helping me become a rich man for a while"

"You all bet on me?"

"Yes" the three chimed at the back sour expression on their faces causing Naruto to smile and turn to Tobi.

"Thank you I can buy something for my birthday and for Sasuke."Kyuubi smiled and the five carried on the rest of the way to the ridge in a comfortable silence. By the time it had turned dark they had set up a new camp Naruto and Kyuubi were laying in comfortable silence the blondes head resting on his elder brother's chest looking up at the stars.

"Kyuubi?"

"Yeah"

"Today when I was running to catch up with you something strange happened"

"What do you mean?"

"It was like it was me but it wasn't me I felt like...Like I was one with everyone around me." Kyuubi sighed and sat up pushing Naruto up with him as he looked into his eyes.

"Naruto, listen to me. You and me; were not like the others were different, special in ways that nobody knows."

"What do you mean Kyuu?"

"It's hard to explain but listen to me, nobody else except for me, Diedara, Tobi and Sasori can know that you felt that way ok?"

"Okay Kyuu "the blonde frowned looking at his brother before getting up and walking towards the tent "I'm off to bed."

"Good night Naruto" he called before looking up at the starts again asking a whispered prayer "Please don't let them find him."

A/N I apologise for not keeping my promise to upload every week but I currently bogged down with course work that needs to be in by the end of the month. Don't kill me…Reviews are always welcome, till the next one Kaymon3 out. =^_^=


	5. Road trip - day three

A/N is anyone actually still reading this?

Chapter five: Road trip – day three

1494 road to Konoha age 16

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes the bright midday light harsh on his eyes. Rolling over he blinked tiredly looking around the abandoned camp letting his eyes fall on the lone figure of his brother.

"Kyuu?"

"Hey Naru, welcome back to the land of the living" he smiled, crouching to look at his brother.

"Where are the others?"

"They've gone off ahead, were meeting them not far from the city." He answered before rubbing his face with his hand and sighing "Naruto we need to talk."

"About yesterday?"

"Yes, I'm not sure how to go about this it was something I never intended you to know, none of us did. You must understand Naruto we kept this from you to keep you safe, and I'm telling you now because I have a terrible feeling something big is about to happen. Promise me Naruto that you'll never let anyone know about this, it can be our little secret."

"I promise Kyuubi."

Kyuubi smiled moving backwards and letting out a long breath and closing his eyes feeling his skin change to rusty red fur and eyes like rubies. The large fox moved forward nuzzling the tanned skin of his brother who looked at him with wide eyes. A hand came to rest in the long fur at the scruff of his neck before moving down to the shorted fur of his back causing the fox to let out a quiet purr.

"Can I do that?" The red fox nods moving backwards and sitting on the round looking at his brother. Naruto took a breath and copied what Kyuubi had done earlier shivering at the feeling of fur covering his body and his shape shifting till he lay on the grass blinking up at Kyuubi. Shaking his furred head he pushed himself up teetering on his legs landing on his stomach with a thump.

"Easy Naru," Kyuubi chuckled looking down at the smaller fox "Take your time." Naruto nodded shakily standing on his four legs wobbling a little but staying upright and looked up at Kyuubi through blue eyes. "That's it now one paw at a time" Naruto smiled and within minutes he was running around the clearing loving the feel of soil beneath his paws.

"This is amazing!"

"I know, now come on we got to catch up with the others," Kyuubi grinned running down the dirt road. Naruto laughed running after the red head letting his instincts just take over so that he could enjoy the feeling of the wind rushing through his fur. Kyuubi looked over his shoulder at his brother looking so at peace in his new form as they ran down the road picking up more and more speed. Naruto laughed as he overtook his brother and leapt across the river and looked downstream seeing Konoha in the distance before jumping off the road and onto the grassy bank. Kyuubi frowned following his brother as he ran across the soft grass, catching on as he saw the blond tumble down the bank the other side. Both giggled as they landed in a pile of crass and paws before darting off both attempting to tackle the other till the saw the road come into sight. Stopping Kyuubi sniffed the air frowning they hadn't passed this way or at least not yet, he looked across at his younger brother looking away before pouncing on the smaller fox causing them to roll in the dirt. A rumble of wheels made them stop and tense looking towards the corner, a cry of laughter was heard cause the two to instantly relax.

Kyuubi grinned as the cart moved past them without noticing them, chuckling he motioned Naruto to follow him as they came up behind the cart. Taking a breath they both leapt onto the back and let out an ear-splitting yowl at the top of their lungs causing the occupants to jump. The two foxes fell on their stomachs laughing loudly as the others looked at them with wide eyes.

"You assholes!" Deidara screamed launching himself at the red fox only to have the blonde tackle him which caused amused chuckles from the others.

"You were here before us. How?" Tobi asked as Kyuubi stretched out in human form on the seat beside him.

"I simply followed Naruto and his instincts, he's the one who got us here so fast not me." He replied looking into the back to see the two blonde's tussling with a shake of his head "Naruto let him go you're going to cut off circulation." Naruto blinked and looked down before changing and jumping onto Kyuubi's lap looking up with tired eyes, he smiled before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him.

Naruto groaned and curled into a ball as he felt a hand gently rocking him "Naruto, Naruto you've got to get up now." The blonde groaned again and hid his face behind his tale, opening one eye he looked up into his brothers amused face and huffed. Turning he jumped into the back and turned back into a human glaring at his brother for waking him up causing the other to raise an eyebrow. "Don't glare at me I had to wake you cause were almost there" looking up Naruto smiled as the walls of Konoha came closer, soon he'd be able to see Sasuke again.

A/N don't kill me for my absence but I've had so many coursework deadline to get finished for the 31st so I've not had time to update or right anything new.

Reviews are welcome I need the help.


End file.
